


It's Your Syrup I've Been Sipping

by themunchking



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Definite overuse of the word slick, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization of Male Genitalia, Humiliation, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Mark’s wet ass boy pussy, Scenting, Size Kink, non-au, small dick kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themunchking/pseuds/themunchking
Summary: Jongin and Mark are made for each other, destined mates and all that. They are also both omegas. This is not as big of an issue as it may seem.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 15
Kudos: 300





	It's Your Syrup I've Been Sipping

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this to make myself feel better after a bad mental health week, so I poured all of the things I like into one fic. I’m almost embarrassed to post this to my actual handle and not anonymously. Almost. 
> 
> This is not that deep, the characterization is not even good, I haven't really edited it, and it only exists for the sexy times. So. Enjoy!

Jongin smells incredible. Jongin _always_ smells incredible—he did from the first moment they ended up in the same meeting room on the fourth floor of the SM building together, talking across the table about yet another project called SuperM. 

Mark honestly doesn’t remember a shred of information from that meeting, because the entire time he was too preoccupied with the ambrosia rolling off Jongin in waves, so strong he was amazed other people weren’t acknowledging it. Is Baekhyun just used to Jongin smelling like this all the time? No, turns out it was just _Mark_ smelling Jongin like that. 

It’s just—he never knew someone _could_ smell that good. Mark has met Jongin before, but all of those times predated Mark presenting as an omega, or at a music show surrounded by dozens of other scents. Oh, and there’s the matter of that, too. It’s not like Mark is picking up on some incredibly intoxicating alpha pheromones—Jongin is probably the most eligible omega bachelor in all of South Korea. 

Jongin’s scent has never lessened for Mark, has never gotten less head-spinning. Not all the long days in practice rooms preparing for yet another debut, catching Jongin staring at him through the mirror, and certainly not now, Mark sitting on Jongin’s lap on his outrageously expensive couch, wearing nothing at all, spreading slick on Jongin’s thighs. 

Mark grinds his cock helplessly against Jongin’s stomach, his perfect waist. Jongin pulls him closer, so Mark can fully stick his face into the crook of Jongin’s neck and submerge himself in the other omega’s aroma. 

The satisfaction is bone-deep. 

This close to Jongin’s scent gland, Mark can’t help his body’s reaction and the slick that drips from his hole. Mark’s like, _embarrassingly_ wet under normal circumstances, but right now in the throws of preheat it’s downright obscene. The only thing saving Jongin’s couch is the towel they hastily threw on before clawing at each other’s clothes. 

Jongin shudders when he smells it and runs his hands down Mark’s sides, over his waist, the curve of his ass to hoist him up higher into his lap. 

“Wan’ you to bite me,” Mark murmurs, drunk of his scent. The preheat is talking. It’s a crazy thing to say, but honestly, both of them know they’re made for each other. It’s the kind of attraction Mark learned about in Sunday school, how one day he would find someone whose scent he wouldn’t be able to ignore, who smelled like _home._

They can’t though, obviously. Hiding a mating bite would be impossible, and the agency barely wanted to announce Mark as an omega to begin with. 

But having the full knowledge of this doesn’t stop Jongin from moaning unabashedly in Mark’s ear, his cock spurting precome onto their stomachs, proof that Jongin wants that, too, wants Mark just as much as Mark wants him. 

“Fuck,” Jongin swears. “Can I eat you out baby? Will you come sit your little hole on my face?” 

Mark nods perhaps a bit too eagerly, though Jongin just smiles fondly at him for it. Mark ends up straddling Jongin’s shoulders. God, he’s so exposed like this, his hard cock between his legs, Jongin spreading his cheeks open with his perfect hands. 

“Ah, Mark, you’re dripping,” Jongin coos. He kisses the pucker of Mark’s hole unexpectedly, making him yelp as the pleasure shocks him. Jongin kisses the same spot again, kissing and nibbling on the sensitive rim. Mark can’t help but grind down into his face. 

Fuck—he can hear the lewd noises of Jongin lapping up his slick, and his entire body is hot with it. Jongin knows better than anyone how sensitive his hole gets during preheat and his tongue hits all the right places before even being inside. 

When Jongin _does_ push his tongue inside Mark falls forward, he just can’t help it, the sudden probing and heat all too much. Jongin is brutal, relentless, and just grabs his hips to pull him back to lick into Mark’s tight hole. 

But it also presents an opportunity. 

Mark loves it down here, the sweat, musk, and arousal all concentrated together. He sucks Jongin’s cock into his mouth, and God, it’s just the perfect size for him to swirl his tongue around, tasting the sharp bitterness of Jongin’s precome with the headiness underneath. 

He tries to be as careful as he can be, but it’s hard to give good head when someone is also eating you out to within an inch of your life. Jongin’s tongue works into him relentlessly, making these filthy sounds that, holy shit, make his head spin. It’s so good, Mark could die from this, with Jongin’s cock stuffed in his throat and his tongue in his ass. 

Mark chokes a little when Jongin pulls out only to spit on his rim and rub the palm on his hand roughly over Mark’s hole. The tips of his fingers catch, and holy fuck, Mark needs those fingers in him _right now._ Anything more and he may accidentally kick Jongin in the face. 

Reluctantly he lets Jongin’s cock fall out of his mouth. As best he can he looks over his shoulder—Jongin stares back at him, pupils blown open. 

“Fuck me, hyung,” Mark whimpers. 

Jongin scoops him up as easily as anything, because being an omega doesn’t stop Jongin from having some of the most gorgeous muscles Mark’s ever seen. From there it’s a simple matter of carrying him to the bedroom, made slightly more difficult by Mark kissing along his shoulder. 

Jongin lays him down on the bed, unwrapping Mark’s legs carefully from his waist. They’re certainly flexible enough to get into a more creative position, but they’ve found it’s better for them both like this in missionary, where they can see and reach every inch of each other. 

Like this, Mark can reach up and pull Jongin’s face down to meet him in a filthy, open-mouthed kiss. God, that’s _Mark’s_ scent, his taste, on Jongin’s tongue. He pushes Mark’s shoulders down and tilts his head back just far enough so that he can run his tongue over Mark’s tongue, his lips, the front of his teeth, before sucking his bottom lip into his mouth in a way that will make it puffy tomorrow. 

“No, hyung, I’m loose already,” Mark whines. He can feel his hole fluttering around nothing, a precursor to how his entire body will be convulsing for cock in the next few days when his heat hits for real. 

“But I _want_ to finger your pussy,” Jongin bats his eyelashes. He ignores Mark’s flustered cries of _hyung, you can’t just_ say _things like that_ to reach behind himself. 

The thing is, Jongin is only a day behind Mark in his own preheat. As the only two omegas in Superm, the schedule is made around their cycles—and its made things a lot simpler to be synced up. 

“You wanna, ah, a plug?” Mark asks. Jonging shakes his head; when Mark sees his fingers next, they’re glistening. Those are the same fingers Mark then feels tracing his rim. 

“Want to take care of you first.” Mark’s ass practically sucks Jongin’s fingers in, the two fingers making an embarrassing squelch. “Baby, you’re already so sloppy.” 

“Cuz of you,” Mark blushes. “Your tongue, hyung, your mouth made me sloppy.” 

“That’s right,” Jongin praises, the kind of satisfaction anyone would take at pleasing their mate. “I did.” 

Ultimately, Mark is right, and Jongin is able to fuck in two fingers easily. Fuck, Mark is beyond easy for him. And the thing is, he gets off on Jongin knowing it, too. Mark rocks back on his fingers impatiently until Jongin finally adds a third. 

There’s going to be more to come—the anticipation stirs in his gut. 

“What if your hole is too slutty and loose, hm?” Jongin teases. “I’ll have to cross your legs tight to get some friction.” 

“You can—” Mark starts. They’ve done this before, but Mark is still shy about asking for it. But Jongin grins.

“Oh baby, did you think anything else was going to happen tonight?” 

“Then hurry, please,” Mark begs. The mind fog of heat is yet to catch up to him, but his body feels so heavy, like he’s just there for Jongin’s use and pleasure. 

In retaliation, Jongin crooks his fingers inside Mark in a particularly cruel way. 

“Only because you asked so cutely,” he says, placing a kiss on the inside of Mark’s thigh as he lines himself up. 

Before he presented, the size of Mark’s cock was something to be embarrasesd about, yet another thing that made locker rooms unbearable torture. It wasn’t until he saw _Jongin’s_ cock for the first time, on his knees in Jongin’s entryway after making out against the front door for a desperate few minutes, that he began to think of small omega dicks as cute. Jongin calls Mark, and his dick, cute all the time, and has spent no less than an hour suckling it on a rare morning off, bringing Mark from flacid to fully hard and back again all in his mouth. But even with the small size of Jongin’s cock, he knows how to use it, and he does now, fucking into Mark slow and precise.

Jongin pauses. Mark thinks he may die with how badly he wants it, he even cries out for it, but Jongin places a firm hand on Mark’s navel to calm him. He presses down even harder and Mark’s cock jerks from the unexpected pressure, right over where an alpha’s knot would be. It flushes him hot with shame and a lust so powerful it aches. 

And Jongin doesn’t let us when he bends further over Mark, mouth right over his scent glands with breath hot in his ear. “Do you want me to put a baby in you?” Jongin breathes. 

Mark makes a shocked, high-pitched noise. His body reacts to this by spilling more slick around Jongin’s cock, but his mind whites out entirely. Actually he might have imagined it, except for that Jongin says it again. 

“I bet you would like that. For me to fuck my pups into you, knock you up?” Jongin licks a flat strip across Mark’s scent gland, the suggestion of a bite, and Mark gets so close to cumming he has to clutch helplessly at the base of his cock. He doesn’t want to cum so fast, not before his heat when he still has control over it. He’s insane, Jongin’s gone insane. 

Mating with Jongin, wearing his bite out on his neck freely for everyone to see; swelling up with his pups, difficult but not impossible for two male omegas, and—

“Oh my god,” Mark says helplessly. It’s truly, honestly, all he wants. 

“Yeah, you want it,” Jongin says with an audible smile, moving his hips now in steady thrusts. He runs his hand up the inside of Mark’s thigh, scooping up the slick there, rubbing it into the soft flesh of Mark’s inner thigh and up even further, until he’s tracing the stretched rim of Mark’s hole with his wet finger, teasing _more._

Never, ever, does Mark want Jongin to feel like he’s not enough. It would be ridiculous to even suggest that he’s inadequate in some way. But it’s during Mark’s heats when he gets like this, cock hungry and desperate to be filled up. 

Part of what makes Jongin so absolutely perfect, though, is that he knows this already and can spare Mark the agony of having to beg for him. 

Though sometimes, he makes him beg anyways. 

“Your pussy still wants more,” Jongin says. The tip of his index finger nudges in alongside his cock, and Mark already knows he can take more. Like Jongin says, he already wants more. 

“Hyung, I need, I need,” Mark gasps and does his best to clench down. 

“I know,” Jongin says, and he really does. He’s so good, the way he fucks Mark is so good. He wants it like this everyday. “Gonna stuff your cunt with as much cock as it can handle.” 

Even when Jongin has to pull out for a second to rearrange himself, he still keeps Mark blathering with three fingers, god, pushing a fourth, pressed up deep inside him. And when Jongin comes back, he puts on a show of running the dildo up and down the cleft of his own ass to get it slicked up for Mark. 

“I’m ready,” Mark moans. 

“I know you are.” But Jongin slows things down. He brings them together for a slow kiss, just for a moment laying his body all the way across Mark’s. “So pretty,” he says between kisses. “So good. You have the best little pussy.” 

Mark tries not to squirm as Jongin slides his cock in again. If Jongin thinks he’s uncomfortable, then he’ll stop, and fuck, Mark will go crazy if that happens. Just as Mark is getting readjusted to the pace and being stretched again, Jongin pushes the head of the dildo up against his hole. 

It’s not like being knotted. _Nothing_ is like being knotted, but it does bring Mark back to that delirious headspace of being filled beyond what he thinks he can take. His body pumps out more slick in response. 

“You’re getting me so wet baby,” Jongin groans. His hips piston in faster, the dildo still teasing and not all the way in. “I bet I can get you to squirt tonight, you’re so worked up.” 

“Hyung, _please,”_ Mark begs. 

“I love it when you beg for cock,” Jongin sighs dreamily. He kisses Mark as he slides the dildo in, slow and steady. It’s good that his mouth is there, because otherwise there’d be nothing to muffle Mark’s cries. Jongin doesn’t give him any time to adjust now, not after teasing Mark with it for so long. 

The first time Jongin suggested this, Mark thought it was a joke. He’d said, _Mark, spend your preheat with me. I can make it good for you._ Mark had of course believed it, then, but nothing could have prepared him for this. 

And this is just—it’s the best. It’s amazing. Outside of being fucked good by an alpha in the middle of his heat, nothing is better than this. Even then it’s a tight race, because none of those alphas are Jongin. Jongin, who fucks Mark like he’s going to die if his hips stop moving, sweat pooling at his temples, chest flushed down to his tits. 

Tits Mark would like to touch, but right now the only thing that’s making him feel tethered to reality are his hands gripping the sheets. If he lets go, he may float away. 

Jongin knows the perfect way to fuck him, too, moving the dildo in as his hips rear back for another punchy thrust. It gives Mark no space to breathe, no time to recover. It’s just the perfect thing for a needy slut in his preheat. 

Jongin pulls Mark’s legs over his shoulders, folds Mark in on himself, and changes the angle. He slides in even deeper and Mark’s entire body twitches. The new angle has the dildo pressed right onto his prostate and it’s too much, too much, but not enough. 

“Oh my god,” Mark cries. He knows his body is clenching tight, too tight, maybe, but he can’t help it. Then Jongin wraps his hand around his cock and god, Mark is crying, actually crying, the stimulation from his cock and the double fucking and his preheat all too much for his body to handle at once. 

He cums, no, more than that, he can feel his hole squirting like a good, slutty omega, probably drenching Jongin’s belly and thighs. But after that he’s out of his mind, out of his body, floating for a few, blissful seconds. 

“Shhhhhh,” Jongin hushes, slowly his hips to a gentle pulse. Even his scent changes—it becomes lighter, sweeter. He’s gone from fucking Mark into the mattress straight into caring-omega-mode. The dildo gets pulled out and discarded on the side. His hands jerk Mark through his orgasm, but really, all that gentleness is a disguise, because Jongin’s hand of his cock doesn’t still after the last drop’s been coaxed from his slit. 

“Ah—ah, it’s too much, please—” Mark jerks, but there’s nowhere for his body to go, no escape. He gasps and writhes, but Jongin’s palm keeps working wetly over the pulsing red head of his dick. Involuntarily he clenches down around Jongin, and the other omega grits his teeth. 

“Just like that baby, god you feel so good. C’mon—”

“S’my pussy good for you?” Mark mumbles. It’s a wonder he can form coherent thoughts at all. It’s like he never left the brink of orgasm—he’s still right there. But he wants to be good. He doesn’t want to come twice before Jongin. 

“So perfect baby, it’s the best,” Jongin swears. He folds himself over Mark to kiss him desperately, and that’s when Mark knows he’s really close. He always wants to be kissing Mark when he cums. 

It’s not quite a knot, but Mark’s insides light up all over again when Jongin spurts his cum into him. He’s so wet, and Jongin’s just making him wetter. He spurts cum all over his belly, just from the feeling of being filled up alone. 

  


-

  


It’s their little ritual before going to sleep—both of them curled around each other, because Jongin truly is an oversized teddy bear—pressing sweet kisses to the sensitive glands on their necks. It’s their consolation for not being able to bite. 

For Mark, it has his feet squirming in the sheets. This close to heat, his neck is so sensitive. 

“You’re close, too,” he says as he noses along Jongin’s neck. Jongin’s own scent glands are puffy and swollen. More so than usual—maybe he’s in for a short preheat. 

“Mmmh, feel close,” Jongin says, voice heavy with sleep. “Like being close. To you.” 

“Me too,” Mark replies. They fit together so perfectly. How Mark ever got any sleep before meeting Jongin is a mystery beyond him. He snuggles into Jongin’s chest, right near the center of scent at his armpit. Once he’s in heat proper, he won’t hold himself back from burying his head there.

Jongin hand combs through the short hairs at the base of Mark’s neck. If Mark were to look up, he’d catch the way Jongin looks at him, with stars in his eyes.

  


-

  


Mark wakes up Jongin’s hand snaking between his thigh and a hard dick against his ass, already wet with Mark’s slick and a heavy, intoxicating scent in the air. And that’s when he knows it’s time to make the call. 

Mark has his tongue in Jongin’s hole and his own thick plug between his cheeks when Yukhei shows up. 

The presence of an alpha changes the dynamic immediately. With just the two of them, time seems to drag like sweet, thick honey. Mark can get drunk off Jongin’s scent so easily, and when they’re together the pleasure takes on an otherworldly quality, too good to be real. With Yukhei here—an alpha—Mark’s whipped into a frenzy. 

“Alpha,” Mark whines. Jongin moans something into his pillow. 

“Hi babes,” Yukhei grins, all his comfortable, casual self and not at all like he’s about to fuck the living daylights out of the both of them. He’s already half-naked, in nothing but his socks and briefs. If Yukhei’s not hard yet, the pheromones will act quickly. Before kissing Mark properly, Yukhei licks at his lips, to—oh, Mark has Jongin’s slick on his mouth, coating his chin. 

Yukhei negotiates Jongin onto his back—hair fanned out against the pillow, mouth fallen open—and Mark straddles his hips like he’s always meant to be there. From the way Jongin’s scent changes, goes from the sugary-sweet of preheat to something deeper, something warmer, Mark thinks that he’s right, that he and Jongin are everything they’re supposed to be. 

And of course Mark swoons, his heart may actually stutter, when Jongin tilts his chin back and exposes his neck to Mark to kiss and lick at. God, Jongin almost did the same thing the other day, only it was when they were on Vlive with the rest of the band, the first day of Mark’s preheat. Mark has been resting his head on Jongin’s shoulder, listening to Baekhyun talk about their album, when he felt Jongin move under him. He could only think _holy shit_ before he could see Jongin consciously catch himself and pass the movement off as fidgeting. 

It would have been bad, obviously, for fans to have seen that, because Mark knows they catch every little thing. Even between two omegas it would be weird. But after they were done, Mark followed Jongin back to his car where he spent the next five, ten minutes nosing at Jongin’s neck and slathering himself in his scent before he had to go back to the NCT dorms. 

(Ten had taken one whiff of him and burst out laughing, but then proceeded to playfully beat back Yukhei and Taeyong whenever he thought their alpha scents were getting too close.) 

In addition to his neck, Jongin offers up his palms, and Mark accepts the invitation to twine their fingers together. The whole thing is very romantic, and a stark contrast to Yukhei setting up behind them, between Jongin’s legs and hovering just beyond Mark’s shoulder. 

Mark’s heart is racing, but not from nerves. Either way, Yukhei places a hand on his back, soothing down the notches of his spine. 

“Cute, little baby cocks.” And Yukhei’s hand is so _big,_ holy fuck, enough to fist Mark and Jongin’s dicks together. When it comes to humiliation Mark blushes through it, reticent to admit how much he enjoys it, but Jongin revels in it, basks in it, arches his back as if to say _yes, more._

It’s like a game of tug-of-war, Mark caught in the middle Jongin pulls him forward for a kiss, Yukhei pulls him back. And through it all, the slide of Jongin’s cock against his own is maddening; if he looks down, he can see the beads of precome dribbling out over Yukhei’s fingers. 

Mark can feel Yukhei open his mouth around the juncture of his neck—and he wouldn’t, Yukhei would _never_ —but Mark goes lax against the presence of an alpha anyways. Below him, Jongin’s eyes grow dark, his pupils filling out his irises, his breath quickens, his nostrils even flare. It’s not an expression of arousal, but of protectiveness. Jealously. 

“J-Jongin... hyung,” Mark moans brokenly. He doesn’t know what he wants. Half of him wants Jongin to rip him away from Yukhei (then maybe rip the alpha’s throat out), but the other half is inextricably turned on by the fact that Jongin, his destined-bound mate or whatever, has to just lie there and watch someone else bite Mark. 

Yukhei makes the decision for him but pushing him forward until he collapses onto Jongin’s chest, Yukhei’s firm hold on his lower back keeping him down and submissive. 

“Hyung, you’re late.” 

Mark knows the exact moment Taeyong comes into the room without opening his eyes. Taeyong’s scent has always had such a soothing effect on Mark, since even before Mark presented, and certainly after, when it was Taeyong there to bring him through his first couple heats. 

His hole relaxes around Yukhei’s fingers. He wants a knot—he wants Taeyong’s knot. 

“Hyung, want your knot,” Mark blurts out. To his embarrassment, both Taeyong and Yukhei laugh at Mark’s shamelessness. It makes his toes curl. 

“Then get ready for it,” Taeyong says, voice warm and curling. Mark whines in response and rolls off Jongin, but doesn’t dare go far, and doesn’t let go of his hand, either. They end up laying side-by-side pressed together, their legs open and inviting for their alphas. 

He wants. He wants he wants he wants. 

The dynamic between Yukhei and Jongin is completely different from Taeyong and Mark. While Taeyong has been the preeminent alpha in Mark’s life, Jongin has always had his pick of heat partners, and he likes to make the alphas he takes to bed earn it, make them prove their worth. The threat of _I could make a call and have someone else come knot me in five minutes_ charges the air. 

Not at all how he is with Mark. Jongin is so easy for Mark. 

Sometimes it’s almost funny, watching Jongin and Yukhei go at it. It’s like watching them roughhouse during schedules, only now, they’re all naked and orgasms are on the line. Mark watches them with hooded eyes while Taeyong bathes him in alpha pheromones. 

Yukhei tries his best to do the alpha _looming_ thing, asserting his dominance, even though the literal size difference isn’t that great. Instead, Jongin bites his forearm. 

“Yukhei-ah,” he pouts, playful, “you can do better than that.” 

The younger has no choice but to rise to the challenge, naturally, reaching and curling his long fingers up inside Jongin’s pretty cunt. 

“Hey,” Taeyong captures his attention with one finger on his chin. “Eyes on me.” 

At some point in his life, Mark thinks that he may have slipped into a parallel universe, or maybe fallen into a coma, because there can be no way this is his real life. It’d be more logical to presume that this is all some sort of crazy dream. Because it’s actually unfair that Mark gets to have all this—the perfect omega (not yet) mate, plus two amazing alphas who will come over and knot them both until they’re drooling cumsluts whenever they want. 

Taeyong can slide his two fingers in right away, because of course Mark is already soaking down there, his little hole quivering with need. 

“Yong, ah—” Mark whines and squirms, but there’s Jongin’s hand there to catch and hold onto him. He intertwines their fingers and holds onto Mark tight. It’s just the heat brain talking, but Mark swears he can feel the moment Yukhei lines himself up and slides past Jongin’s tight ring of muscle, opened up so patiently by Mark’s tongue. 

Yukhei jackhammers into Jongin’s hole, because even when he’s sweet to Mark and takes things aching slow, he himself likes to get fucked hard and fast, made to feel it, made to take it. Taeyong takes things slow, letting Mark enjoy the show a bit. It serves a double purpose, too—the pair reeks with the sharp, heady scent of arousal, and it’s only getting stronger. Taeyong already knows it will go to Mark’s head and make him needier than he already is. 

Taeyong works his fingers in and out of Mark’s body, and he leans over and sucks a pretty bruise onto Mark’s hip, carefully below where the line of his boxers would be. There’s just enough teeth in it to send Mark’s heart into his throat, the muscle pounding against his sternum. 

“I need it,” Mark pleads. Beside him, Jongin is making these tiny, punched-out noises. Everytime Yukhei thrusts in, Jongin’s little cock slaps wetly against his stomach. “Hyung, I need it, can’t wait anymore.” 

“Ok, okay, omega,” Taeyong smiles kindly. But there’s nothing _kind_ about the way Taeyong pushes into Mark, all the way on the first go, until he’s buried in Mark to where his balls press against his ass. 

“Oh,” Mark breathes out. He feels so _full,_ Taeyong’s alpha cock so thick and heavy in him. “Oh, oh, more.” 

“Gonna knot us?” Jongin teases. He loves riling Yukhei up, and Yukhei always takes the bait. Xuxi is a sweetheart, really, but during sex he get different. Intense. It’s fucking hot. 

Jongin and Mark’s hands are still linked. What a pretty pair they must make. Even prettier when they’re stuffed full and covered in their own cum. 

“Hyung, ah, you look so cute.” Taeyong leans over and strokes Jongin’s sock with his (very talented and long) fingers. Jongin’s cock is already wet with his own precome but—fuck—Taeyong’s hands are shiny with Mark’s slick. 

“Gonna fuck you until you cry,” Yukhei promises. His hips circle and grind against Jongin. “Fill you. Knot you.” 

“Good,” Jongin goads. He turns his head to the side, hair falling over his forehead in the most gorgeous, straight-out-of-an-editorial way. “Are you ready baby?” 

Mark doesn’t reply—not verbally. He’s so _wet_ around Taeyong, all from the promise of a knot. He leans into Jongin, and the angle is awkward for a kiss, but perfect for a filthy meeting of their tongues somewhere in the middle. 

Yukhei breathes out sharply, the same moment as he snaps his hips forward and starts fucking Jongin again for real. The pheromones are thick, now, and it does embarrassing things to Mark’s hole and dick everytime one of the alphas grunts. 

“You’ve been patient,” Taeyong tells him. “So good, Mark. Let me reward you.” 

Taeyong doesn’t go for Yukhei’s punishing pace, but he grins up and into Mark, so goddamn deep, in a way that is equally, if not more, overwhelming. 

Mark spreads his legs wider, trying to pull Taeyong in deeper. His ankle bumps against Jongin’s, but he’s too far gone to really register it. 

“Good little omegas,” Taeyong says, to both of them. “Laying here and getting fucked so well. Yukhei, aren’t their pussies so tight?” 

“Fuck, yes,” Yukhei breathes with wonder. “So. Good,” he punctuates with thrusts. To show his appreciation, Jongin moans loudly. The sound feels like it comes right from Mark’s own brain. That’s his baby getting fucked and filled up so well. 

Mark is so turned on. It seems impossible how good this is. Just like how he suggested spending their preheats together, Jongin had been the one to bring up _this_ in the first place, too.

“I’ll take you through it, I can make it good for you” Jongin said with a hand around the back of Mark’s neck, Mark’s face pressed into Jongin’s stomach. Just laying there, taking things in. “But you’ve had alphas. It—could be fun.” 

Mark hadn’t said anything right away, but the thought had already taken root in his mind. Mostly, actually, not about Mark at all, but the image of seeing _Jongin_ get fucked by an alpha was lighting up his insides. 

And also—that already, Jongin was so comfortable with this, with _them_ , that he felt like he could suggest it. 

“I’ve only—” Mark stuttered. “Taeyong hyung always takes me through my heats. Who were you thinking?” He’d wracked his brain for the options. Taemin was a beta, so Jongin’s best friend was out. Baekhyun? Definitely a possibility. A different EXO hyung, maybe? Holy shit, it would be both Mark’s greatest wet dream and worst nightmare. 

“Actually, I was thinking Yukhei.” 

At first, Yukhei thought they were playing a trick on him. It wasn’t until they got him sandwiched between them in a practice room—Mark pressed against the mirror, grinding his ass into Yukhei’s cock, Jongin thrusting up against Yukhei from behind—that he finally believed them. 

Now, today, Mark feels outside of himself; he feels dizzy, burning up. Taeyong’s cock rubs all the right places inside of him. He knows the alpha is going directly for his prostate over and over again on purpose, because he also knows this is how Mark likes it. 

“Alpha!” Mark cries out. His voice cracks at the top. “Alpha, want your cum, want your knot.” 

“I’ll give it to you,” Taeyong growls. It doesn’t even sound like him—it’s the alpha side he already ever shows, and it thrills Mark to know _he’s_ the one that’s caused it to come out. He did that. His pink pussy did that. 

Mark’s babbling now. There’s a stream of something, whines and moans, falling from his lips but Mark himself is not entirely conscious of what it is. “Alpha, alpha. I wan- ah, ah, feels so good alpha, so close, oh—” 

He almost tilts his head back, the urge is there, but even though he trusts Taeyong he pulls himself back and screws his eyes shut instead. He doesn’t want to bare his throat for anyone but Jongin. 

“Come in me,” he begs and scrambled for the back of Taeyong’s thighs. “Knot me, alpha, fill me up.” 

One more thrust and growl, and Taeyong’s knot pops in all the way. 

“ _Ah_ , a—mmph, shit!” Mark cums immediately, he just can’t stop himself, the pressure of the knot rubbing against all the good places inside him. Taeyong doesn’t even try to thrust anymore, just grinds his knot deeper and deeper inside until he’s cumming himself, shooting all of his hot seed inside Mark’s hole. 

Neither Yukhei nor Jongin are unaffected—there are enough hormones in the air that even the most steel-willed beta would feel something.

“Yukhei, Yukhei, Yukhei,” Jongin chants, voice high and strained. His moans have turned into little cries, and god, Mark feels it himself, and it’s the best thing in the world to be right of the edge of release when it comes to heat. 

Suddenly, all at once, the need to be close to Jongin is overwhelming. With Taeyong’s knot in him his range of motion is severely limited, but he lets out a pitiful whine and tries to shuffle closer anyways, despite that Jongin is still moving with the jostle of getting fucked. 

Mark doesn’t care; he presses his face on Jongin's shoulder and breathes through the aftershock. Fuck, his teeth itch with how badly he wants to bite. So, he does. Just a tiny nip, nothing that will keep, but the reaction Jongin has from it would make it seem like a mating bite. 

Jongin cums with a long moan, untouched, even before Yukhei’s knot is all the way in. It does give him the opportunity to do so, though, and the omega _howls_ when Yukhei’s knot finally pops. “Oh my god, baby,” Yukhei moans. Sweat drips off him, because Jongin always makes him work for it, but it’s far from the only fluid in the equation. “Your pussy feels so fucking _good_.” 

Neither of them speak, but Mark is so aware of the pace of Jongin’s breath. Their faces are inches apart on the bed; Jongin looks at him with unfocused eyes, mouth fallen open with a thin line of drool trailing out from the corner. Jesus, he looks fucked out, like the prettiest knot-whore. He looks perfect. 

When he catches Mark looking, Jongin purrs, a perfect, lovely omega sound that comes from the back of his throat. It causes a noticeable reaction from Taeyong and Yukhei, but Mark just purrs along with him and he brings their still-intertwined fingers up to his mouth to press gentle kisses to Jongin’s white knuckles. 

That noise can mean a lot of things. For Mark, it bathes him in the warm glow of love. 

Mark doesn’t quite fall asleep, but while Taeyong’s knot deflates, he does zone off. What he’d really like to do is stretch over the few extra inches and sink his teeth into Jongin’s shoulder. But Jongin is still close enough to be a comforting presence for him. 

He doesn’t even get up when Taeyong slides out of him, and diseapears someplace only to come back with a cloth to clean Mark up like the good alpha he is. He lets Taeyong do just that, too, without complaint. 

“You can stay y’know,” Mark mumbles sleepily. Every part of him is ready for this afternoon nap. All his body seems to want to do during preheat is sleep, nest, and fuck. 

“I can come back later if you need me to,” Taeyong tells him gently. “But come on, you need to eat something first.” 

“Don’ wanna,” he whines, trying to force his face into the bed. 

“Baby,” Jongin says. His fingers pet through Mark’s hair. Somewhere outside of Mark’s line of sight, Yukhei is laughing at something, comfortable and cheerful. 

“Okay, okay.” Fine, for Jongin’s he’ll get up. 

In Jongin’s kitchen, the four of them sit around the table in various states of undress. Yukhei is still in his underwear, but Taeyong is nearly entirely dressed. Jongin throws on his dressing gown, and wrestles Mark into one of his big shirts that hangs down to his thighs. He also pulls Mark down onto his lap, strong arms tight around Mark’s waist. 

Mark slouches sleepily against Jongin’s shoulder, but fortunately, the other omega is there to feed him leftover rice from his own chopsticks. Jongin is releasing all kinds of pleased pheromones all snuggled up close, and it’s nice, so nice, to be taken care of like this. Later, Mark will return the favor—maybe he’ll wash Jongin’s hair in the bath and whisper embarrassing, soft things in his ear. 

Yeah, that’ll be nice. 

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> anyways 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/themunchking1) | [CC](https://curiouscat.me/themunchking)


End file.
